


Reunion

by DoreyG



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "You're back!"
Relationships: Alvis/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).



"You're back!" Shulk gasps, stopping just short of running into him.

"Did you miss me?" He asks, not so much because he's curious - though he must admit to a strange twinge around his abdomen - but because it's a homs thing to ask.

"Of course I missed you." Shulk laughs, obviously used to him by now, and reaches out to take his hand in a warm grip. "You saved all of our lives, I would've hated never seeing you again."

" _You_ saved all of your lives," he points out, feeling on the back foot for the first time in his existence. "I just-"

"Showed me how, and helped me when nobody else could." Shulk gives him a brilliant smile, and uses his grip on his hand to drag him along. "Come on, I have to show you what we've done with the colony since we got back. I know you don't feel much, but I think you're going to like it."

He meant this to be just a brief showing of his face, he definitely shouldn't let himself get pulled back in… But Shulk's enthusiasm is infectious, as ever. He allows himself to be moved, bemused and pleased in equal measure.


End file.
